


crazy is as crazy does

by Sway



Series: Multi-fandom drabbles [2]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to admit himself to Ravenscar</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy is as crazy does

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse Quick Fic #9 - escape

"Are you sure want to do this?"

"Not particularly, no. But I have to."

"You _think_ you have to. You are not insane."

"Don't bore us with technicalities, yeah?”

“I know you feel guilty about what happened to…”

“Don’t you dare say her name.”

“Looking yourself up in a psych ward isn’t going to help anyone.”

“It might help _me_. For once, I might actually live up to my self-centered image and do something for me.”

“...”

“I need to do this. I can’t… it can’t go on like this. With… seeing her face every step I take… I can’t… I need to do this. And I need to do it now.”

“Alright. I still don’t think it’s a good idea but…”

“Chas…”

“Just give me a call when you get there, okay? So I know they didn’t lock you up with the real nutjobs?”

“Not making promises, mate. I might be one of them.”


End file.
